Electrodynamics
Electrodynamics is the boss of The Surge. Defeating this boss initiates Hardmode, with the same message given upon death that the spirits of light and dark have been released. It is unique in that while starting out as two separate bosses, winds up as one boss. The first two bosses, Ampode and Voltica, combine when both reach half life to form Nikoid. You must defeat Nikoid to defeat this boss. Due to it's unique nature and attacks, it is much harder to beat than the Wall Of Flesh. Electrite gear is highly recommended. It is summoned with a Lithium Battery. Stats *Health(Ampode)-3000 (4500 Expert Mode) *Health(Voltica)-3000 (4500 Expert Mode) *Health(Nikoid)-3000 (4500 Expert Mode) *Melee Attack-(Ampode-50/150 Expert Mode, Voltica-30/90 Expert Mode, Nikoid-45/110 Expert Mode *Defense-(Ampode-15/30 Expert Mode), (Voltica-25/50 Expert Mode), (Nikoid-17/35 Expert Mode) Ampode *Ampode appears as a blue orb with glowing green eyes. It has six arms, four small rotating clockwise, and two large rotating counter-clockwise. It has three attacks. One is a ram, dealing normal melee damage. The second is a ram attack, where Ampode stops spinning either set of electro-lashes, and rams you with the other. The small set does 25 damage on contact, the large does 40. The third attack is a circling move where it fires electro-spheres that deal 30 damage. When down to half health, it becomes invincible until you take Voltica down to half health. However, when invincible, it deals no damage. Voltica *Voltica is a purple/pink glowing electro worm type boss. However, it has extremely low attack stats. It is more of an annoyance than a threat. It also has three attacks. Its first is a standard worm ram attack for 15 damage. It's second is a flyover, shooting rapid-fire lasers for 10 damage. The third, most deadly attack, is when it forms a ring around you and creates an inescapable ball of plasma that deals 7 damage per second. The attack last for 10 seconds. However, it leaves Voltica open to getting shredded by your attacks. Identically to Ampode, when taken down to half health, it becomes invincible until you take Ampode down to half health. However, it does no damage in this form. Nikoid *Nikoid is a blue-green Golem like boss, but it flies, has wings, and looks like Moon Lord, but without the tentacle beard or eyes in the hands. Watteez has five alternating attacks, all very difficult. Its first attack involves it jumping up and slamming back down, dealing 50 melee damage and sending beams of plasma(not the liquid type), into the air. The beams deal 60 damage. Its second attack involves it growing whips from its arms and crossing them under it, twirling them in two circles, and lashing one and then the other across the bottom of the screen. It's third attack is shooting lasers from one hand and orbs from the other. Lasers deal 15 damage, orbs do 30. It's fourth is a beam from its mouth, like Moon Lord's Phantasmal ray. It deals 70 damage. It's fifth is the hardest and most annoying to deal with. Nikoid flares its folded wings, sending five shockwaves, each dealing 10 damage each, flaring out from its chest. If struck by these beams, the player is frozen and unable to move. The shockwaves have a rather short range, however. Upon defeating this, you've beaten the boss. Drops *Ranger Emblem-12.5% *Sorcerer Emblem-12.5% *Warrior Emblem-12.5% *Summoner Emblem-12.5% *Pwnhammer-100% *Plasma Cutter-33.3% *Electrowhip-33.3% *Electrode Launcher-33.3% *Healing Potion(10-20)-100% *Electrodynamics Trophy-10% *Electrodynamics Mask-14.29% *Treasure Bag(Electrodynamics) *10 Music Inspiration *Ampode And Voltica-Electroman Adventures v2 by Waterflame *Watlock-Electrodynamix by DJ-Nate Category:Bosses Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Pre-Hard Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Pre-Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters